The present invention relates to an element correction method of continuously variable transmission belt laid on a driving pulley and a driven pulley of a continuously variable transmission, wherein the diameter ratio of the two pulleys is controlled to continuously change the transmission gear ratio of a vehicle such as an automobile. More specifically, the invention relates to an element correction method of a continuously variable transmission belt which is assembled through the process of laminating a number of metal elements punched into predetermined shapes, and supported by a laminated body thereof on a metal endless belt (hereinafter referred to as “steel belt”).
FIGS. 7A and 7B show the appearance of a continuously variable transmission belt. In the drawings, a continuously variable transmission belt 1 is assembled to form an assembly through supporting an element laminated body 3 constituted of a number of (e.g., about 400) metal elements 3a on two runs of belt laminated body 2 consisting of a plurality of (e.g., 12) steel belts 2a. 
The metal element 3a is a steel block (small metal piece) formed in a predetermined shape by a metal plate punching process. For example, it is formed in a shape which brings to mind the upper half image of a human body, i.e., a shape which has a “head part 3b”, a “breast part 3c” and a “neck part 3d” interconnected by the head part 3b and the breast part 3c. 
A projection 3e is formed on one surface (front surface of the drawing) of the head part 3b, and a recess (not shown) is formed on the other surface (backside of the drawing). Projections 3e and recesses of adjacent metal elements 3a are fitted together to align the metal elements 3a with each other.
Two runs of belt laminated body 2 are fitted into recess 3f formed between the head part 3b and the breast part 3c of the metal element 3a. Here, the number of laminations is set for the belt laminated body 2 so that when the space between the head part 3b and the breast part 3c (spacing width of the recess 3f) is “L”, the lamination thickness D of the belt laminated body 2 becomes a value approximately equal to or slightly smaller than L.
As shown in FIG. 8, the continuously variable transmission belt 1 which has the aforementioned constitution is laid on a driving pulley 4 (driving side pulley or input side pulley) and a driven pulley 5 (driven side pulley or output side pulley) of a continuously variable transmission to be used. The continuously variable transmission continuously changes the transmission gear ratio of a vehicle such as an automobile by controlling the diameter ratio of the two pulleys 4, 5. That is, the speed is reduced when the relation between the diameter of the driving pulley 4 (one curvature Ri of the continuously variable transmission belt 1) and the diameter of the driven pulley 5 (other curvature Ro of the continuously variable transmission belt 1) is set to “Ri<Ro”, the speed is increased at “Ri>Ro”, and the speed becomes constant at “Ri=Ro”.
Incidentally, the continuously variable transmission belt 1 is an important transmission component for conveying the driving force of a vehicle, such as an automobile, to the drive train. Especially, when installed in a vehicle with a high powered engine, since a considerably large force is applied to the continuously variable transmission belt 1, sufficient consideration must be given to the durability of the continuously variable transmission belt 1.
Thus, Japanese laid-open (Kokai) patent application number (A) 2001-21007 titled “BELT FOR CONTINUOUSLY VARIABLE TRANSMISSION” indicates a technical problem that friction and the pressing force generated between the metal element 3a and the steel element 2a during transmission of the driving force shortens the fatigue life of the steel belt 2a, adversely affecting the durability of the continuously variable transmission belt 1, and discloses that in order to solve the problem, it is effective to devise a shape of the prescribed component of the metal element 3a (see saddle part 3g of FIG. 2A) which contacts with the steel belt 2a. 
However, the technology disclosed in the aforementioned publication is applied only when the metal element 3a is being fabricated. Thus, even if an ideal machining shape can be designed, it is only a paper plan. In an actually manufactured component (metal element 3a), abnormal shaped portions (“flashes”, “burrs”, “chips”, “swells”, etc.) undeniably occur due to a punching error or the like. Even if precision punching work such as fine blanking process is carried out, since it is difficult to completely eliminate the abnormal shaped portions, for example, some remnants adhere to the punching “die”, and these remnants may form very small abnormally shaped portions on the peripheral part of the machined component (metal element 3a).
Although such abnormal shaped portions can be reduced to a negligible level, for example by barrel processing, this requires so many man-hours to the point it causes a new inconvenience.